Things Change
by Hidingtobeseen
Summary: Feelings change and some people get left out in the cold.


**AN: I see this as being somewhere between Season One and Season Two when Dick is about 16 and Wally about 18. Might become a chapter fic if I have the time and the inspiration. **

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing. I barely pay rent.**

Dick didn't even see the hit coming. That's what scared him. He let his guard down around Wally. Dick still totally trusted him. So he didn't see the punch. Or the second one. Or the third. He didn't get a chance to raise his arm to protect himself until he was already on the ground. Wally was like that when he got emotional. He started losing control of his power, speeding up randomly. When he was very happy. Excited. Aroused. Or, angry. Dick curled his knees into his chest and brought his arm over his head as he saw the figure loom over him. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced his head against his raised arm, waiting for the next blow. He deserved it. He knew. He shouldn't have pushed Wally so much. He should be able to let go. He could almost feel the bruises forming. The real ones at least. One on the subscapularis muscle of his right shoulder. One in the stomach, right underneath his liver. That's the one that got him on the ground. The first one had been the most surprising, the most direct hit. Right on the corner of his mouth. Right after Dick had kissed him. It was just instinct. But now his lip was split. He could feel the throbbing from his chin to his nose. There were no more blows comings, so he dared to open one eye, turn his head just a little bit, to see over his upper arm. Wally had his mouth pressed into the back of his hand, green eyes glaring at Dick. Blue met green and Wally's eyes narrowed dangerously. He reached down super-humanly fast and yanked Dick onto his feet by the front of his shirt.

"I told you. Never. Again. " Wally hissed in his face. Dick felt the warmth of his breath on his lips and was dropped into a memory.

"_Ung…" _

_ "Ung?" Dick pulled his head up to raise an eyebrow at the boy under him. "Really?" Wally clamped his mouth shut and narrowed his eyes. _

_ "Not even going to give me an answer?" Dick stuck out his bottom lip teasingly. "Now that's just mean." _

_ "You're mean." Wally hissed through clenched teeth, but the lust leaked into his voice all the same. Dick smiled teasingly. He brought his face slowly closer to Wally's. _

"_Well…" He whispered, bringing his lips inches from Wally's. He could feel the speedster's heart beating. The rapid thudding going almost twice as fast as his. He brought his lips brushing just barely against Wally's. Wally blew air out through his nose. Dick smirked to himself, then dipping his head down again, ran the tip of his tongue teasingly over Wally's bottom lip. This time the other boy opened his mouth almost too eagerly, but Dick pulled away just as quickly. "You never seemed to mind before." He breathed. Dick's eyes widened as Wally flipped him over before he could blink. _

"_My turn." Wally smirked, not even giving Dick time to answer._

Another jerk on his shirt brought him back to this time. This place. And the very different minded boy, no man, before him. He forced himself to look into his eyes and could see the memory burning in his mind as well. Instinct almost took over again, seeing that lustful look in his eye. But before he even had to think about controlling himself, the other man's eyes changed. The green softened and took on a new look. A sad, but a very familiar look. Another memory took over. The same eyes in a younger face. Almost the same distance between their two bodies. Hearts racing together. But not in excitement, or even in anger, but in fear. The same soft look in Wally's eyes as he thought of her. The blond archer who had taken over his every thought so quickly and so completely. The same shattering feeling in his chest. As an alien ship burned down around them. Dick felt his eyes sting, as if the smoke was still burning in them. He dropped his head and stepped away from Wally.

Dick stumbled backwards, bracing his hand on the top of a table. He brought his other hand up and tried to wipe the blood from his lip, smearing it across his chin and the back of his wrist. He kept his gaze on the floor. He didn't look up. Couldn't meet his eyes. But he could see his feet and practically feel his glare burning into his scalp. The feet leaned forward, almost took a step, then spun around and marched off. Dick squeezed his eyes shut and listened to the fading footsteps. Wally hated him now. Dick's knees let him go and he fell to the ground. Dick drew his knees to his chest, crossed his arms over them, and let his head fall. He tried to control his breathing. Wally hated him. That was okay. He could hate him as much as he wanted, as much as he needed to. But Wally could never hate Dick as much as Dick hated himself.

"Sorry."

**AN: If you enjoyed the story, I'd love to hear about it. If you didn't like it, I'd love to hear why. Basically, I'd love to hear from you. :D**


End file.
